1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an unmanned autonomous traveling service apparatus and method based on driving information database, and more particularly, to a technology in which driving information from drivers throughout the world (such as country information, departure point information, destination point information, location information, steering information, deceleration/acceleration information and traffic lane information) is collected and configured as a database, thereby providing unmanned autonomous traveling service based thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, the states of Nevada and Florida in the U.S. have passed laws regarding the operation of autonomous vehicles, in which unmanned autonomous vehicles can travel on roads along with normal vehicles. Unmanned autonomous traveling vehicles are divided into distinct groups based on the type of travel an infrastructure-based traveling type and a sensor-based traveling type.
In an infrastructure-based traveling system, infrastructure is provided on a road and an autonomous traveling vehicle travels along a defined path. Although it is possible to control the autonomous traveling vehicle relatively stably, it requires a tremendous amount of cost to establish the infrastructure.
In the sensor-based traveling system, an unmanned autonomous traveling vehicle itself analyzes environments to create a path, and travels along the path according to signals received form the on-board sensors. As such, the sensor based system is much cheaper to implement than the infrastructure-based autonomous traveling system. However, the operational stability of the vehicle is not guaranteed under various environmental changes. Additionally, a real time large scale computing process is required.
Therefore, there is a need for an autonomous traveling scheme which encompasses both of the infrastructure-based autonomous traveling scheme and the sensor-based autonomous traveling scheme.